


In This Together

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, First Time Parents, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie and Hermione find out they're going to be parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In This Together

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Many thanks to Krissy for looking this over.
> 
> Prompt: 08/31: storm
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns the world & characters of Harry Potter, not me. I'm not making any money from the posting of this.

_In This Together_

"Hermione, you know you'll have to adjust your diet now that you're pregnant," Charlie murmured, wrapping his arms around his wife. He lowered his head and nuzzled her neck.

She laughed. "I know, Charlie."

"You don’t seem too upset," he commented. 

Hermione smiled at him. "Whatever will I do without my bologna?"

Charlie smirked. "I suppose we'll have to live without the deli sandwiches."

"We?"

"Well, if you eat healthy, then I will too." Charlie lightly pecked her lips.

Hermione looked at Charlie, her eyes full of love. "I love you."

"And I love you," Charlie replied. "My beautiful wife."


End file.
